


sleeping with a friend(s)

by starsandspears



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LITERALLY, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sleeping Together, kids being kids, might rework it later but it’s just, this is just a little thing I thought up, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandspears/pseuds/starsandspears
Summary: Eight kids sleep together and they’re okay.Eight kids sleep together and they’ll survive.





	sleeping with a friend(s)

What is the price of war, of victory? Lives, of course. Resources. But sometimes it’s the smaller things too. The ones that vary from individual to individual.

Soul and Maka buy an apartment with the bonus they were given after everything is over. It’s nice, has two bedrooms that they never end up sleeping in. Instead they curl up on the foldout couch, whispering to each other until early in the morning to stave the nightmares off. Sometimes it works. But when it doesn’t, they at least have the small comfort that if they wake up screaming there will be someone beside them. 

Kid moves in after two weeks. He shows up one late night at their door, Liz and Patty behind him. They all have deep shadows under their eyes. Soul lets them in without a word, simply pointing to the couch where Maka is sleeping. They move with too much stealth, too much wariness of the new space. The girls curl up on either side of their meister protectively. Patty at least closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. Liz stares up at the ceiling for hours, clutching Kid’s cold hand in her own. 

Blackstar takes a little longer to come to them, most likely due to stubbornness. But Tsubaki drags him over at three am after a particularly vicious bout of nightmares. She doesn’t even bother to knock, knowing how light Maka sleeps these days. And sure enough the door opens, the meister pulling them both into tight hugs. 

Crona is last. Their knock is soft, can barely heard over the crowd of whispers on the couch. But it still makes Kid jump, makes Liz tense for a moment. Maka slips out, already knows who it is. She leads Crona in by the hand, and they’re greeted with exhausted yet genuine smiles. 

They all settle onto the couch, crowded but comfortable. Fitting comfortably into each other. Tsubaki holds Blackstar tightly, and he has an arm slung over his sister. She rests half-on Soul, Kid on his other side. Patty drools into her meister’s shoulder and Liz clutches to her. Crona rests on the chair near them, never touching but always close. 

Sometimes a family is this; eight kids fitting together like puzzle pieces. Too old for their age, veterans before they’re adults. But they heal, day by day. Together. And things get better. Soul thrashes less in his sleep. Blackstar stops brutally punishing himself with exercise. One day, when Crona drops a cup, Patty doesn’t even scream. 

At when night comes, they all settle in the living room and close their eyes. 

Sometimes they can even sleep dreamlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if u liked this pls i need validation,,, and feel free to comment any SE prompts below! Or come talk to me on my tunglr writing blog, inkysplatterings


End file.
